


【银高/抹布高】徒花

by kazalan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, cboy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazalan/pseuds/kazalan
Summary: 是这样吗？你恨我吗？你在责备我没能保护你吗？银时胸中腾起一阵悲凉，紧随其后的是与之相反的更强烈的情动——那就让你的憎恨更深一些吧，总好过被你舍弃！
Relationships: Others/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 14





	【银高/抹布高】徒花

**Author's Note:**

> **一定一定一定要看的注意事项！！！！(=口=)**  
>  1. **特殊性癖设定CuntBoy** ，简单地说就是 **【只有性器官是女性，身体其他部分和精神状态和自我认知都是男性】** 的状态。本篇在此基础上又有更多魔改。 **  
> 请确定自己是否接受！！！请确定自己能够接受再考虑往下看！！！！**  
>  2.内含相当明确的 **抹布强迫性行为** 描写。  
> 3.内含争议性发言。每个角色的言行和所作所为都是基于角色自身的立场和见识，与作者本身是否赞同他们的行为无关。  
> 4.说到底这只是作者用纸片人满足欲望的产物。  
> 5. **看在注意事项如此求生欲溢出的份上，若以上有任何一项超出你的接受范围，请立刻逃走。**

为什么会变成这样？

即使是高杉，两手被反绑在背后时想要抵抗压在自己身上的人也不是件容易的事，更何况那个人是白夜叉。听说银时最近要从北部战线回来，他多少预料到了这样的展开而提高了警惕，谁知道这家伙会埋伏在高杉的房间里偷袭。

最初的一拳没能躲开是高杉最大的痛手，战场上对银时的杀气太过习惯反而成了他的致命弱点，银时就是瞄准高杉没有防御武装这点也是恶劣至极。那一拳虽然没能把高杉打晕，但也成功让这个身体一时畏缩，短时间内就把人反手捆了个结结实实的银时的巧手简直可恨。

被平放在榻榻米上后，飞踹向银时下巴的脚千钧一发之际被险险捉住，另一边被银时用膝盖从大腿内侧紧紧压住，颈子则被另一只手掐住按在地上。仅存的脱身机会被反制之后，现在高杉名符其实地束手无策了。

“喂，你在抵抗什么啦？”银时露出无言以对的表情，将自己贴近高杉的身体。

乖乖让我上啦，就像平时那样，就像小时候那样——在高杉的耳畔如此低语着，银时将自己勃起的下体紧贴在高杉两腿之间，在那里没有男性的器官，却有着女性一般紧闭的穴口。

高杉闭上眼，内心近乎绝望。仅仅是被银时用模拟性交的动作顶撞了几次，自己的身体就像中了魔法一般渐渐脱力，即使再有心反抗，这具早已被银时征服的身体却已经顺从地产生了欲求，令人不甘得齿痒。啊啊，事情究竟为什么会变成这样呢？

徒 花  
—Adabana—

发现高杉的身体与众不同的契机，源自十几岁男孩子之间热衷的下半身议题。那是一个炎热的下午，村塾的男生躲着女孩子们悄悄聊起了自慰的话题，内容无非是次数、技巧、妄想用的题材，而高杉一如既往没有掺合他们的话题。本来一切会照常进行照常结束，偏偏有人不知死活地拉高杉加入讨论——“高杉你都不会说起这些，难道你不自慰吗？”“高杉还是小孩子啦。”“不是吧，13岁了应该来过初精了吧？”“唔？我看没有吧，高杉还没变声呢，现在还是女孩子一样的声音。”“变声期和初精又没有必然关系。”

在众人七嘴八舌的议论中，高杉用一个朴素的疑问投下炸弹。  
“初精是什么？”

现场静默三秒，随后爆发了“我赢了！”“可恶赌输一根冰棍！”等叫人火大的狂欢。

“咳咳，所谓初精嘛……”入江清了清嗓子，刚要解释就被旁边的银时打断。

“初精啊，就是早上一个人默默洗自己的兜裆布这种悲哀的事。小不点也就只有尿床时才会这么做了。”

“啊？谁尿床了，你是在说听老师讲了怪谈后的你自己吗。”

高杉不负所望地迅速咬上银时抛的钩，之后两人毫无意外地进入了吵架打架并对决的展开，村塾男孩子们这场与优雅无关的午茶会也到此结束。

下学后，塾生们各自回家，这天正好松阳带着桂出远门谈事，留在松下村塾的只剩下住在这里的银时和高杉。打扫教室、烧水煮饭等杂务结束后，也到了小孩该就寝的时间。在平日里和桂三个人一起睡成川字的房间里，银时和高杉一边斗着嘴一边铺开两床棉被。忽然，高杉盯着银时说：“白天你是故意岔开话题的吧？”

哦，果然被发现了，银时在心里吐了吐舌头。不知道为什么，他确实不希望高杉在那个场合，被别的人灌输性知识。

“所以初精到底是什么？”

“唔～就是男人的身体能造出精子了……吧？”  
面对跪趴在棉被上把脸凑近的高杉，银时抱着胳膊努力答出一个模范答案，并描述了洗兜裆布的狼狈感和自慰在解决这尴尬事件里发挥的巨大作用。  
“顺便一说自慰用来解决平日里那种下半身痒痒的、很烦躁的感觉也有效。不过小孩子是不会懂的。”

“我才不是小孩子，痒痒的感觉我也会有！”

“呃？是吗？那……”银时看了看高杉的脸，又瞄了瞄高杉襦袢下摆露出的小腿，“要试试吗？”

“试什么？”

“自慰啊。”

“…要怎么做？”

看着高杉难得迷茫的表情，以及烛火摇曳中映照出的俊俏脸庞，银时咕地咽下口水：“听说两个人一起做，会很舒服。”

*

很多年后高杉完全回想不起自己当初为什么点头，银时也回想不起来自己是如何从讨厌服输的高杉那里骗到主动权的，或许是松阳不在家的错，或许是烛火的光模糊了很多道界线的错。无论如何，最终他们说定了，整个行为主动权交给银时，而高杉可以在想停的时候喊停。

被按倒在棉被上之后，尽管高杉口头有抱怨，还是遵守约定任由银时解开他的衣带。14岁的银时已经进入生长期，在过去的一年里长了半个头的高度，相对的，高杉却还是过去的个头，如今比银时小了几乎一圈。看着自己身下还是孩童的高杉，银时觉得自己可能在做什么不得了的事，还是吃松阳几个拳头都解决不了的那种。

尽管头脑深处有警报传来，不断涌上的欲望和本能轻松就把警铃给静了音。

将手伸向高杉的襦袢，银时用尽可能缓慢的动作拉开他的衣襟，先露出的是雪白的肩，之后是胸前的两点樱色。几乎是被本能驱动着，他弯腰含住了一边的乳头，就着不知何时大量涌出的唾液用舌头玩弄、吸吮，在高杉有些惊恐地喊着“等等，好痛！银时，你给我等等！”之时，银时满意地轻咬已经完全变硬的乳尖，高杉发出的吃痛声奇妙地作用在了银时自己的下半身。

“这…这就是自慰？也不是什么多好的东西好……”

“才刚开始而已，厉害的还在后面。”说着，银时用手掌爱抚身下的人，试图缓解高杉的紧张，从细瘦的腰肢一直到乖乖张开的大腿，手心的温度和高杉肌肤的温度逐渐融合，透过手指的触觉他能感觉到对方紧绷的肌肉正逐渐放松。

那么，终于到达最后一刻了。银时踌躇满志地伸手脱掉高杉的兜裆布，等待他的是足以令他当场石化五秒的光景。

“高高高高高高高杉同学！！”银时用力抓紧高杉的肩就像抓住救命稻草，“你……你是女孩子？”

“谁是女孩子！这梗你们还要玩多久！？”

“不是梗啊啊啊啊！”银时成功用自己慌到失态的表情令高杉相信他不是在捉弄人，然后自己宽衣解带，以自曝下体这么一个滑稽的状态严肃地宣告，“听好了，所谓男人是长这个样子的。”

沉默。

两个人沉默地对比观察彼此的股间，场面一度有了几分学术研讨的气氛。最终还是高杉打破沉默开口说：“现在可以肯定的是，我们之中有一个可能不是男人。”

“先旨声明我是男人。”

“你要怎么证明你确实符合你提出的概念定义？”

“干什么突然进入诡辩环节？我和其他人还有松阳都一样耶。”

“啧，竟然用老师做对比证据，只能相信你了。”

“喂喂，这是什么松阳公理论？高杉同学～你的怀疑精神去哪了？”

“但我也不是女孩！”无视银时在自己眼前晃动的手，高杉突然灵光一闪，“同门的其他女孩子在我这个年纪早就有月事了。我从来也没有过。”

“唔……说得也是。你要是女孩子未免也太惨了点。”说着银时在高杉胸前比划了一下，被一巴掌拍掉。

“不是男人，也不是女人，那……究竟是什么啊？”

高杉的自言自语像石头沉进深水。又是沉默，尴尬的沉默。这次的沉默最终以银时再次把高杉推回床上而终止。该如何解决眼前错综复杂的疑问呢，银时提出一个最简单直接的方案——“总之，我们继续吧。”人在信息量过载或者陷入混乱时会采取最低智能的直接行动果然是真理。

“这还怎么继续？”

“放心，这个情况有这个情况的办法。”

银时弓起身子把头埋在高杉的两腿之间，短暂地思索了一下，伸出舌头沿着眼前两瓣嫩肉的裂隙舔了一遍。被吓了一跳的高杉还没来得及说什么，就感到有什么温热的东西进入自己下身——是银时一边亲吻着阴唇，一边将舌头探入其中，试探性地四处舔舐吮吸。

“你、你在干什么？那种地方…很脏的……！”终于回过神的高杉双手抓住自己腿间的白色卷毛慌张地想把他弄开。

“试吃。”银时撑起身子抹了抹嘴。

“你是笨蛋吧？你一定是笨蛋吧、啊！”

代替舌头，这一次插入进去的是手指，从未经历过的感受令高杉发出小小的惊叫，身体也跟着跳动。银时调动起自己所有的小黄书知识储备，郑重且小心地拓展这具小小的身体。原本只有少许湿润的秘处，随着腔内粘膜被按摩爱抚，也开始渗出更多蜜汁。尽管高杉本人看起来还处于困惑和忍耐的混合状态，但身体倒是非常老实地感受到了嘛，这一事实令银时信心大增，更加投入地继续开拓这片处女地。

手指的数量从两根到了三根，温柔的按摩逐渐变成杂乱的搅拌，高杉的身体几乎一直在轻微战栗，并时不时猛地抽动。不知何时起，他用手腕掩住了脸，变得只会发出“啊”和“呜”的拟声词，而下身那淌满爱液的小穴被所剩无几的灯火照得发亮，打开的双唇欲求不满地一开一合。银时的忍耐也到了尽头，不如说这个场合还能忍下去就有无能的嫌疑。

“高杉，我不行了，可以进去了吧？”姑且算是取得了默认的许可（？），银时直起身子跪坐，抱上高杉白皙的双腿，随手撸了两下，就把进入备战状态的性器贴上这贝口，像准备运动一般擦蹭厮磨，每一次前后动作都让这具年幼的身体剧烈地抖动。

“啊、银……时，不、不要……好奇怪，我……啊！变得、好奇…………怪……！”

应该是对自身未知的变化感到很不安的高杉，即便如此也在呼唤着把他变成这样的元凶本人的名字，看着这样的他，银时感到心头一热，用尽当前只剩3的IQ努力安慰说：“第一次做爱是会害怕的，书上都这么说的！没关系没关系，你看你都湿成这样子了，没问题，绝对没问题！”

“哈？你不是说这是自……唔啊！！”

这一次进入的是手指无法比拟的质量，动作尽管缓慢，但压迫感、侵入感切切实实地征服了这具身体，将他一直渴求的什么东西刻印了上去。银时感到自己身下的人全身仰反着停止了呼吸，同时腔体内的肉壁痉挛一般不规则地剧烈收缩，在一阵强烈的绞榨感和头脑空白中，银时只来得及短暂地呻吟一声就射在高杉体内。

快速来到的贤者时间里，银时脑中回荡着“呜哇……”“不是吧……”“可以读档重来吗”等等懊悔以及“高杉好厉害真的是第一次吗”的感叹。当然，很快地，高杉夹杂着喘息的紊乱呼吸声把他拉回了现实。

“高…高杉，你还好吧？”

银时有点担心地拍拍高杉挡住脸的手，对方固执地只是摇头，惹得银时用上蛮力拉开他的双手压在床上。不知何时烛火已经熄灭，更加明亮的白色月光铺满了半个屋子。原本还带着几分童稚的俊秀脸蛋如今满是红潮；漂亮的碧眼不复往日的澄澈，里面盛满了高潮退去后留下的情与欲；不住喘气而合不拢的口中仍有涎水溢出，一直滴落至下颌。

这是平素绝对见不到的高杉，被情事的快感吞咽的高杉，而咽下他的不是别人，正是银时自己。银时本以为自己看愣怔了，回过神时却意识到自己正两手捧着高杉的脸颊，忘情地吻他。好像顺序反了，不过银时也顾不上思考这个了。供氧跟不上来而本能地在捶打银时的手是那么无力，一点也不像平时能一击把银时打飞出去的高杉；唇舌分开后彼此都疲于呼吸时，如呓语一般不住地呼喊着“银时”的高杉又是那么的惹人爱怜，每一声呼唤都令银时胸中有什么东西膨胀开来。那里面有太多他自己也说不清的情愫，而最终成形得最为清晰的则是凶暴的欲望。

埋入高杉体内的肉棒早早结束了贤者模式，自作主张地恢复了硬度。他将高杉的身子略微侧翻，只把左腿高高抬起挂在自己肩头。仅存的理性让他讲了句“抱歉，再陪我一发”，之后便只顾自己贪享那柔软的粘膜，变换着角度进行抽插、顶撞。结合部的爱液在两人身体交合间摩擦出性爱特有的粘稠声音，肉体激烈碰撞的声音，高杉凌乱的喘息声，这些声音都进入不了银时的听觉范围，一直到第二次绝顶到来。

屋内只剩两个人急促的呼吸声交织在一起。过了很久，高杉开口问：“银时，这就是做爱吗？”  
银时含糊地嗯了一声，但心里却回答，不，这是占有。

*

食髓知味四个字，用来形容初尝禁果的青春期小鬼是再合适不过。那夜之后，两个人总是很有默契地寻找单独相处的机会，像是全员大扫除时大家都不想去整理的储藏室，分组行动时自愿去山上摘野菜，或者是午休时分无人使用的房间里的大壁橱。若是到了每个月桂需要回自己家中处理杂务的夜晚，即便冒着被松阳发现的风险，他们也会花费整个夜晚互相贪食。

对于住在松下村塾的银时和高杉来说，集体活动本身就是每天的主要组成部分，在别人正常生活的空间里重复着仅有两人的相会，进行着无人知晓的交欢，任由本能和欲求把理性烧个精光，这种秘密本身就带着悖德的刺激，令人乐此不疲。即使是无法独处的时候，走出大家正在练剑的道场拐角他们就会交换一个吻，所有人一同外出游玩时他们只需要视线互相缠绕便能感受到对方的热量。尽管一切从没付诸过言语，但是可以断言，在他们往后的人生中，再也没有哪段时光能像最初的这段日子里这般舍弃理智，仅仅是纯粹地一心渴求彼此。

当然了，这些日子里除了像发情期动物一样腻在一起之外，他们也有尝试调查高杉的身体状况。开始高杉照常要去问松阳，被银时拼死阻止。

“你想杀了我吗？你想杀了我吧！被松阳知道我对未成年人出手一定会被杀的！最少也是四分之三死！”

“你自己也是未成年人啊。”

“是的。所以你也是同罪。”

被银时好像真的到了落命寸前的表情、以及可能出现的松阳铁拳给吓到，高杉难得一次没有坚持己见。银时时常觉得高杉明明是个聪明人，在某些方向上却很好骗（具体来说就是下三路的方面），不禁有点担心。

最终他们从桂那里打听到了一位见多识广且值得信赖的医生，是桂的阿婆病重时常来出诊的人，两人利用去邻镇替松阳跑腿的机会见了那位医生。银时没有对于同行这件事征求高杉的许可，高杉也没有问银时为什么要跟来，一切都很理所当然。

那医生是个顽固又凶巴巴的老头，但对待患者十分认真，除了传统医术外他也研究兰学，确实是个见多识广的人。

“小鬼，在兰学那边把你这个情况称作天使症候群，是十几万人里会有一个的稀有情况。”

“这是病吗？”

“不是病，只是一种体质而已。就好像我是男人，我老婆是女人，你也只是恰好生为这个样子罢了。不是女人但没有男性的器官，看上去像女人器官的部分也并没有女性器官的功能，比如没有阴蒂，没有宫颈，应该是子宫的位置也只是一个没有发育出任何功能腔囊。你的检查结果来看，是完全符合这些记载的。”

银时在一旁听着，回想起初夜的那一次他在开拓高杉的身体时，高杉没有表现出疼痛，进入时也没有造成出血，看来处女膜这东西也是不存在的。啊不过高杉的不败神话（处女膜）早被我破掉了——他在心中强调。

“有什么需要注意的事项吗？”

“以我们医生的观点来看，除了无法生育后代之外，这类人都很健康。一定要说的话，可能还是周遭的歧视问题更大吧。”

老医生低垂眉头，感叹人类还真的是群会排斥与自己不同东西的种族，高杉却不以为然：“那种事情，不管是不是这种体质都会发生。比别人强也不行，比别人弱也不行，不合群不行，和其他人关系太好也不行。总归是要发生的事，不如把所有理由打个包一起来，至少还能节省双方的时间。”

老人呆愣地看着眼前这个目光如炬的少年，随即大笑着用力拍起了高杉的肩。  
“哈哈哈哈哈没有错，小鬼，你说得太对了！而且……”说着，他看了一眼靠在墙边挖鼻孔、视线却一时也未从高杉身上离开的银时，“你看来也不是孤身一人。”

看着两个孩子脸红得像煮熟的章鱼，医生没有露出半点打趣的表情，反而沉下脸色，严肃地继续：“因为是你，我才会把接下来要讲的话说出来，听好了——”

即使过去很多年，银时也清楚记得看诊结束后走夜路回去的那一晚。邻镇距离不近，要办的事也不少，原本松阳有为他们准备住宿的盘缠，但从诊所出来后高杉执意要立刻回去。

夜路相当不安全，好在那天夜空晴朗，月亮毫不吝啬光亮地为他们护航。高杉用略快的脚速走在前头，银时不紧不慢地跟在他三步之后。

老实说，那个老医生之后说的名词银时也没有全弄懂，什么在南蛮那边被称为Berial（无价值），什么尤物，但老人要表达的意思很明确，大众认为这个体质的人只有在烟花柳巷才具备价值，以及要小心瞄准这点的人拐子之类的警告。老人的话在银时脑海里盘旋，相信在高杉脑内也是如此，然而一路上高杉却始终不肯让银时看到自己的脸。

“喂——小不点——”银时拖长声音喊他，“在想什么呢？”

“没什么。”走在前面的人那颗圆圆的脑袋抬起来看了看星空，过了一阵子才继续回答，“只是有些道理终于相通了。为什么家里的行为规矩会那么严格，为什么父亲责备我的口头禅是家耻，一切都说得通之后，还挺豁然开朗的。”

“…………”

“我就是这样的人，要以这个样子活下去……仅仅是在想这件事而已。”

望着那个笔挺的小小背影，银时其实很难想象出高杉现在对自身家庭的心境，毕竟他没有那种东西，但他可以确定自己非常不满面前这个不肯回头的高杉。

“别独自一人闷头走那么快啊，笨蛋高杉。”他小声咒骂着，却没有勇气追上去看高杉的脸。他们维持这样的距离走了一路，那是一个夏末秋初的夜晚，离松下村塾被付之一炬的日子还剩半个月。

*

冬去春来，新的一轮萌芽的季节结束时，他们的世界已发生剧变，手中握着的竹刀换成真剑，脚下不再是松塾那被大家精心护理的老旧道馆，而是货真价实的战场。高杉渐渐习惯了尸臭，习惯了酒的味道，习惯了刀刃斩断骨节撕开皮肉的触感，习惯了身边的战友倒下就再也不会站起来。

也有一些东西是不变的，两个人的身体关系就是其中之一。不，说是完全不变也不尽然，随着时间流逝，交合的身体逐渐蜕去少年的圆润，长成纤长结实的青年，两人的声音也在不知不觉间变得低沉悦耳。而过往那些纯粹的欲望与渴求，如今时不时会沾染上各种色彩，有时是极限生死之下被强制唤起的性冲动，有时是哀悼之时互舔伤口的无言抚慰，有时是在血与酒的重度麻痹下重新确认真实触觉的唯一手段。

不过，现在进行的这场交欢没有那么多复杂的东西，是久违的只为享受欢愉的行为。远离母屋的独立房间，没有半点星光和月光的夜晚，索性也没有点上任何烛火行灯的狭小屋内回响着压抑的喘息声，情事特有的淫糜水声，和绵延不绝的、令人酥软至骨髓的娇声。

那是只专注于享乐的至悦鸣啼。平时不太愿意出声的高杉现在仿佛出血大放送一般用声带挑逗着银时，到底是因为这黑暗带来的开放感，还是因为他今天本就心情愉快。原因是什么不重要，重要的是今天这个乖乖沉溺在快乐里的高杉，让银时觉得可以尝试推开新的大门。

他将高杉的下身向上尽可能推高，两腿几乎完全朝下折叠，保证结合得更为紧密的同时，提身往更深处探去。而高杉立刻明白银时要做什么。

“住……手，银……住手，最里面，那里会痛……”

“没事没事，就试试，我会很轻的，很轻。”

“你、你每次都这么说，结果每次……啊！停、手……唔啊！”

和往常一样半哄半骗半强行，银时将自身推进至了腔囊口，那里没有子宫，但被撞击时的痛感却极为相似。他动作轻柔地顶向那个禁闭的入口，咚，咚，自肉棒传递来的感触比以往任何一次都来得柔软。

银时，住手，不行——身下的高杉拒绝的声音带着战栗，他向银时伸出手，而银时只是同样伸出手与他十指相扣。两年多的身体关系让银时能明确分辨出高杉的拒绝究竟是真正的厌恶还是仅仅出于对未知性快感的恐惧。用这种又甜又糯的声音讲出的“不要”当然是后者啦。

紧握着高杉的手，他再次开始向深处的敲击。柔软的入口粘膜开始蠕动收缩，如亲吻一般吸吮着顶向自己的龟头。每一次最深处的接吻都让银时倒抽一口气感觉后脊椎一阵酥麻，而高杉的拒绝声早已化成无意义的娇喘，和呼唤着银时名字的哀鸣。在愈发强烈的收缩中，银时最终捅进腔囊入口，将精液尽数灌注在这颤抖着迎向高潮的身体之中。

听着两人份的粗重呼吸声，银时躺倒在高杉身边，问：“第一次子宫高潮……感觉……怎么样？”

“笨蛋……哪来的，子宫……”

呼吸平缓之后，两人一如既往地随意触摸着对方的脸庞、嘴唇、手指、头发， 任由自己浸在舒适的事后倦怠感之中。玩耍着高杉的头发时，银时突然想起刚开始的疑惑：“你今天心情挺好？”

“嗯。”高杉答得倒是很直接，“鬼兵队的组建总算像个样了，他们初阵表现得也不错。”

银时顿时反悔现在问出这个问题。最近几支地方攘夷军队组编后出现了严重的管理混乱，高杉和桂一直在想办法把指挥权统一到他们这边，为此高杉还特地招募志愿兵组建一支新的别动队，让这边筹码更多更强。但这不重要，重要的是——

“不要在这个时候提别的男人好吗！！”

“是你在问我啊。而且我又没提别的男人，只是说起鬼兵队而已。”

“鬼兵队全是男人！可恶，你明天要搞特别演练吧？为什么我就要去接应物资，假发搞的什么飞机啊，这种采配我不认可。”银时说着就手脚并用，八爪鱼一般抱紧高杉，接着被怀中人一记手刀敲了头。

“你倒是好好去接应啊，那可是等了好久的火药，容不得闪失。”

“我可是要来回一整天，回来时你都不知道带着他们跑去哪个犄角旮旯待下了。好几天见不到银桑你就不会寂寞吗，你这薄情的家伙。”

平日里总会用“过几天就见到了”随便打发掉银时的高杉，今天破天荒地抚摸银时乱跳的卷毛，轻声说：“等我到了那边，给你去信。”

即使黑暗之中看不清，也能从语气中感受到说出这话时高杉的微笑。  
第二天，银时押送物资回到阵中，等待他的不是笔迹熟悉的信，而是高杉失踪的消息。

*

视野的歪曲模糊多半是因为那个令自己失去意识的奇怪药物所致。  
以身处的木屋和窗外的景象可以判断这里是北军营地附近。  
从围在周围的男人们的谈话能够推断出，北军大将为了不被夺走指挥权而试图用下三滥的手段动摇对手的威信，桂、银时和高杉自己都是可选目标。现在自己会在这里被钉在地面的铁链锁住双手、两腿被绳子困了好几圈，似乎只是刚好在适当的时间出现在适合被叛徒下手的地点，也就是所谓的运气不好。

以上是高杉恢复意识之后做出的判断。即使能快速做出正确判断，面对眼前这个对自己露出猥琐笑容的男人，对于如何摆脱现状这个难题，高杉心里也没底。

“好啦。人醒了，到底怎么处理就别卖关子了。”  
“就是啊，本来就是让我们教训那几个嚣张的小鬼，人抓来了杀掉不就得了。你还非要等人醒。”

“嘿，你们懂什么。在这边杀掉人会很麻烦，我有绝妙的办法。”对于同伴的质疑，眼前的男人歪着嘴笑得愈发令高杉毛骨悚然，好色的视线如粘液一般在高杉身上游走，从下颚的曲线到阵羽织下的锁骨再到细瘦的腰，一番视奸之后他咧嘴说，“告诉你们一件好事吧。”

——这家伙是个尤物。

此话一出，周围的男人们像被炮弹砸中一般激动地呱噪起来。高杉咬着嘴唇忍耐着四周弹片一般的议论——诸如“尤物？是那种传说中的货色吗？”“现在即便在吉原岛原也不一定能遇得上。”——以及更多带上了性意义的视线。这时，突然被人一脚踩上自己的下体，令他倒抽一口冷气。

发起这个话题的男人猥亵地笑着，踮着鞋尖隔着衣裤用下流的动作搅揉着高杉的下体，甚至粗暴地想挑开禁闭的蕾口：“嘿，嘿嘿，这么一来也不用见血了，只要把这个事实散播出去，对方军心自己就动摇了。谁想跟随一个不男不女的家伙战斗呢？找个人拐子卖给妓楼能赚上一笔，在那之前还能给咱们兄弟几个爽一爽，这趟活儿可真是值价，你说对不对呀，鬼兵队的小总督。”

那之后的时间，即使以高杉的意志而言，也是漫长、无止境的地狱。

最初的半日，他在意识清醒的时候没有一刻停止对他们的诅咒。“杀了你们，我要杀了你们”——他呕吐着诅咒，在这念佛一般的诅咒声中，男人们一边粗暴地侵犯他，一边哈哈大笑：“你要如何杀了我们？用这身体让我们腹上死吗？”失去意识又再醒来后，男人们抓着他的头发强迫他看自己被蹂躏得红肿的下身，肮脏的白浊一直不住地从里面流出来。他们在他耳边说，你昏死过去之后下面的小嘴还会不停地吸我们的老二哦，不知道是谁调教出的淫乱身子，一定可以卖个好价钱。

第二日他们只给他喝了一些水。

有几个男人喝起了可疑的药剂，旁人打趣说“真的想腹上死吗”，得到回答“这辈子也不会再有机会操一个尤物了，当然要趁现在干个够本”，打趣的人们反而被说服了。这天高杉将嘴唇咬烂也不肯张口出声，男人们喊着“让他叫床”试图撬开他的嘴，差点被他咬下两根手指，他挨了五六拳，折了一截臼齿，但也因此没人敢让他口交。取而代之的是有好事者用那药剂开拓他的后孔，那是连银时也没碰过的地方，六七双粗壮的手将发狂般反抗的身体压制在地上，用污言秽语嘲笑、辱骂着，将他贯穿到底。他最后的记忆停留在被两个男人从前后一起侵犯，已经没有内容物可以呕出的胃最终返上了酸液，将他的喉咙口舌灼得火热，意识也随之熔去。

第三天他们想让他进食，但他吞咽不下，少数吞下的食物也立刻反胃呕出。男人们说着“今天再用药自己上怕是真的会腹上死”，最后有人提议去北军召十几个人来嫖免费军妓，他们可以用天人的新奇机械录下来。人找来了，但三天以来粒米未进，高杉的身体已经撑不住，事情进行一阵子就会失去意识，这时他们会泼冷水弄醒他继续，如此反复。

“这样下去不会出人命吗？”人已经是第三次晕过去了，时间间隔也越来越短，新加入的一个男人提着水桶，犹豫着要不要泼上去。

“没事没事。听说尤物没别的优点，就是耐操。”领头的男人满不在乎地回答。

这成了他活着讲出的最后一句话。

*

站在北军的大营里，桂面前这个挂着大将名号的家伙，面对亲笔指示书这种铁证一般的事实，也仍在抵赖。就连桂也在想把这人做成人柱填进要塞城墙里或许也不错的时候，帐外传来惊呼“北营外边起火了”。

是叛徒招供的可能关押着高杉的方向——这个念头掠过桂的脑海，紧接着，比那个念头更强烈、更致命的东西如无数蜂刺一样扎来。

杀气。  
银时的杀气，白夜叉的杀气。

来不及转身，桂背向着杀气源反手举刀格挡。钢刃发出“铿”的脆响，袭来的刀尖被惊险地挡在北军大将劲动脉上方一寸的地方。在场的人们发出惊恐的叫声，被作为目标的大将本人难看地倒坐在地，开始拼命求饶。

“假发，让开。”

无法回身的桂看不到银时的表情，但他背后响起的声音低于冰点，是怒火冻结成令人胆寒的冰霜。然而桂不能在这里让步：“我说过的吧，执行犯要杀要剐随你，这人不能杀。”

“已经杀光了，斩成好几块，做成BBQ了。剩下该死的只有这人了。”

“这个人不行。现在在这里杀他，整个北军会乱起来！”

听到桂的话，坐在地上两腿发软的大将忙不迭地附和：“不要杀我，指挥权什么的都好说，你们说了算！别杀我…！”

桂的背后传来深深的叹息，和“好麻烦啊”的抱怨。感受到手上抵挡的剑压撤去，桂暗中松了一口气，正要收刀的瞬时之间，银光一闪，斩风的声音划过他的肩侧，北军大将已经被利落地劈作两半，连祈祷的时间也不留。

“银时！！你这家伙…！”这种时候还要耍这种孩子气的花招来干这种事！桂怒冲冲地回身要骂人，回头的那一刻所有话语却又堵在了喉头。

银时单手持刀，左手怀抱着裹在他战袍里的高杉，那件白色战袍被血浸透，几乎不能再称为白色了。战袍之下只露出高杉一小半脸，没有半点血色，从袖袍后垂下的手腕鲜血淋漓，一看便知是金属的拘束具造成的刮伤。而银时脸上没有一丝一毫的表情，唯有血色的瞳孔大张，里面闪烁着半狂乱的光。

他究竟看到了什么？

作为唯二知道高杉体质的人，桂不用多问，看到银时这个模样，心中也明白了七八分。仅在刹那之间，桂甚至有些庆幸北军愚蠢的大将已经死了，否则他自己也没有扼制住心头这份杀意的自信。他张口想说点什么，可是应该说什么？宽慰的话吗？对高杉？对银时？还是对自己？最终桂一个字也没能讲出口，平静了一下呼吸后，他站起身：“你先和闻多他们回去吧，让入江和久坂留下来，跟我解决这边的事。北军大部是没法指望了。”

“要是发生哗变，我会负起责任杀光他们的。”白色的恶鬼留下这么一句话，又重新变回凡人，小心地抱紧臂弯里的人，大踏步离去。

最终桂把北军的麻烦处理得七七八八，回到本阵是两天后。在归程上他正盘算着需要和南海土佐方面联络的事，刚踏进本阵，伊藤哭丧着脸朝他跑来这种既视感超强的场面又出现了。不需要伊藤开口桂也知道对方要说什么，所以是高杉和银时又闹起来了对不对？以桂对两个人秉性的了解，银时虽然平时为了吸引高杉的注意力会不遗余力地嘴欠，但绝不会在现在还撩火，所以问题大概率出在高杉身上。啊啊啊都这样了那个魔王还是不让人省心，桂不禁想抱紧脑袋。

路上伊藤小声汇报这两天的情况。高杉的失踪对外的说法是有突发紧急谈判需要他出面，鬼兵队新建伊始，且几乎全靠高杉个人威信建立而成，为了稳住军心保证“鬼兵队总督在本阵被绑架”这种消息不走漏风声，井上一直有把守住高杉静养的宅院，不让外人进出。但架不住他俩时时刻刻闹，甚至会打起来。这样下去别说走漏风声，他们自己就能吵得满世界都知道。

虽然是略有夸大其词，但伊藤的担心也不是没道理，放任他们闹下去对高杉的恢复也没益处。到了这时候桂终于想到一个最基本的问题：“他们到底在吵什么？”平时两个人吵架的主题也是五花八门，但这次总不可能是为了砍杀天人的计量单位吵架吧。

“就我听到的范围内推测，总督似乎不乐意让坂田照顾他，但坂田又不乐意让我们照顾总督——实际上他都不肯让我们见到总督——昨天总督意识清醒后，他们为此一直在吵。”

“不让银时照顾他……”桂咀嚼了一下这个问题所在，如常理解为高杉的自尊心作祟也说得过去，但这里总有什么不对劲的部分。

“而且总督还怒吼‘不要出现在我的视线里’。”伊藤模仿高杉发怒的样子可惜一点也不像，随后表情皱成了一团，“桂先生，我从没听过总督那样子跟坂田发火，到底发生了什么……”

桂自己无论眉头还是心还是胃也都皱在了一起。走近了别栋宅院，守门的井上看到桂，也同样露出见到救星的可怜表情，桂嘱咐他们俩都守在门口不要入内，独自一人往深处走去。这个决定完全正确，他还没走进最里面的卧室，两个问题儿童的争吵声已经清晰可闻。

“算银桑拜托你了，老实点躺着不好吗？这样虐待自己有什么乐趣可言？”

“如果你还有一点点要替我着想的意思，现在就离开这个屋子，离开我的视野。”

“那可办不到，不盯着你谁知道你会干什么危险的事。”

“哈？少把我想象得那么脆弱。不过就是性交而已，无论是和那帮杂碎还是和别的什么人，和谁都一样。根本没什么大不了的。”

“………………哦？和别的什么人都一样？”原本就不安稳的争吵，到了这里银时声音的温度骤降，“那帮杂碎，和我一样？还是说，你还跟别的什么人有一腿？”

隔着障子门桂也感受到了银时那猛烈炸开、完全不打算收敛的杀气，尽管状况如此不妙，桂还是先被“我靠你们两个居然是那种关系吗”的念头给雳中原地定身三秒，待他回过神意识到现在不是震惊的时候，赶紧唰地打开纸门的期间，屋内再没有新的对话声。

屋子里，面对银时毫不掩饰的愤懑质问，抱着刀倚在廊边的高杉仅仅是咬着嘴唇，扭头不肯面对他。银时似乎原本正要收拾被踢到角落里的棉被，不知他是如何理解高杉现在的态度，黑暗中无光的朱眼透露出的神色绝不是什么好的征兆。

“你们，给我适可而止！”即使出声喝止，两个人依旧没有给桂一个眼神。桂也不介意，直接走进这个气氛恶劣至极的空间（军中有胆子做这件事的也只剩他了），向银时招了招手。

“干嘛啊，假发。”既不耐烦也不情愿，银时站起身走过去，接着得到一封贴着二等加急密码的前线密令……银时只差一点就抓狂了，“你KY也有点限度好吗？！如果这不是前线密令它现在就被我撕了你知道吗！”

“是我回来的路上收到的密令，本来打算交给久坂去办的。”

“那就拿去给久坂！！立刻，马上！”

“但我认为现在你比较合适。”桂盯着银时的眼睛说，“去发散发散你这身杀气，可以算转换心情吧。”

银时带着极度复杂的表情瞪着手中的密令，在把信封瞪出洞来之前，他将之揣进怀里，又再回头望了一眼至今仍移开视线的高杉。刚刚险恶的氛围像是假的一样，不大的屋内，不远的距离，两人之间潮骚歇止，仅余下风平浪静后的哀与伤。

待到银时离去，桂这才对高杉叹了口气：“要是觉得说错了话，就好好讲清楚。沉默又解决不了问题。”

“…………你好啰嗦……”高杉小声嘟囔，这是他嘴硬时的固定用语。没等到桂把他踢开的棉被重新铺好，他又再开口，“假发，去通知鬼兵队，就说我明天回去，特别演练也是明天重开。”

“不是假发是桂。明天……？你身体没问题吗？”

“我没事。”

提及身体时，高杉用手轻抚着自己手腕上包扎的绷带，以及明显是银时的手法打的十字结，那似乎是个无意识的举动。  
注视着这样的高杉，桂小声回答：“……好吧。如果这样安排能让你感到没事一点的话。”

*

那之后，银时非常后悔自己信了桂的邪。他隔了一天就从前线赶回来，没想到高杉已经带着鬼兵队出发去不知那个大山里搞演练了；没能等到鬼兵队演练结束，银时自己又遇到战线异动四处跑窜了好些天。各式各样的不巧凑到一起，令他几乎要怀疑是不是高杉精心计算好的。

就这么不想见我吗？就这么想否定我们曾经在一起的时间吗？  
这个漆黑的念头肿胀、化脓，盘踞在银时的心脏上，一遍又一遍刺痛他，驱使他在被躲避了半个月后，终于想办法捉到了高杉。

被银时压在身下，通过筋肉传递来的挣扎也不再有力，饶是如此，身下的这个人还是顽固地紧闭双眼。

“高杉？为什么你不肯看着我？睁开眼看清楚你眼前的不是别人，是我。”  
这番话令高杉身体僵直了一下，他的双唇无声地翕动了一阵子，似要诉说什么，结果还是紧紧咬住，银时仅从唇语上读出了“正因为是你”几个字。

是这样吗？你恨我吗？你在责备我没能保护你吗？银时胸中腾起一阵悲凉，紧随其后的是与之相反的更强烈的情动——那就让你的憎恨更深一些吧，总好过被你舍弃！

感觉到衣物被粗暴地扯开，高杉有些惊慌地出声制止，银时对此置若罔闻，只是一门心思地贪食这个身体。他啃咬、亲吻、含吮，从白细的颈子到淡红的乳晕，从锁骨到腰侧，留下一连串属于他的印记。

“停？为什么要停？这里都已经这么硬了，现在停手难受的是你吧。”彻底封住对方下半身的动作后，银时正在玩弄那对勃起的乳尖，从小就被银时教会了快感的那里被刚才的舔咬吸啜弄得红肿挺立，只要按压揉捏就能换来隐忍的喘息，用力拉扯后甚至能听到高杉从紧咬的牙关里露出娇吟。“不如说，这样的身子，究竟需要多少男人解闷啊。”

这番话令高杉睁开眼，就在刚刚任谁都会以为他已经委身于快乐，但这果然是错觉。那对宝石般的碧瞳里折射出愤怒和不屈，将这坚硬的光芒狠狠刺向侮辱自己的人。那是银时最爱的光芒，纵使是现在的状况，沐浴这光也令他感到武者震颤一般的高昂——高杉终于看着我了。一不做二不休，他决定往这团火力再注些油，于是俯身向高杉耳语：“呐，找了几个男人？告诉我嘛，只说人数也行。”

“谁……会做那……种事……”

“少骗人，你的身体是什么情况我还不明白吗。”

“你又知道我的什么！！”

“啊啊，说得对，我一无所知。这么久以来，对你而言我和那帮杂碎是一个样的，对此我还真的是一无所知！”

明明是自己讲出来的话，语调和气压低得连银时自己都吃惊。原本因愤怒而激昂的高杉的面容，正肉眼可见地染上绝望之色。这柄用于刺伤自己的刀子，似乎也同时刺伤了高杉，分明是自己想要的结果，此刻却痛得叫人后悔。

像是为了逃避思考，他将一切都托付于冲动，用力咬了一口高杉的脖子，同时伸手向下身探去，并决定什么都不要再想，不管高杉再说什么也要做到底。

原本是如此决定的。

但他听到了高杉的声音，是他从没听过，也根本无法从高杉晋助这个人身上想象出的悲痛。那痛切的声音组成简短的词句，轻轻地，却又那么有力地敲打在银时的心脏之上。

——“住手，银时……求你了……”

脑中一片空白。愤懑也好，痛苦也好，冲动也好，爱憎也好，一切复杂的情绪都从银时脑中消失，取代那些的是两年前他们在月夜中步行回家的景象，高杉倔强不肯回头的背影。如果现在抬头，或许就能见到当时看漏了的表情。

“…我不想，在碰触你的时候回忆起那帮家伙……我不要这样…………”

听着高杉轻声诉说的理由，银时终于抬起了头。他怀里的人，神情仿若即将哭出来的小孩子，直直地望着他。在银时的认知中，高杉虽然概念定义上是个小孩，却又从来不是小孩，哪怕是十岁那年在神社初遇之时，银时也从未把那个打算用一根木棍对抗九个人的家伙看作小孩。

“可是，我害怕，我怕身体会记得…………我怕这个身体，会认为都是一样的……”

然而现在，眼前这个竭力向银时描述心中畏惧的高杉，确实只是一个受过伤的少年而已。

银时一言不发地坐直身体，也将仰躺的高杉扶坐起来，他伸出手掌轻轻碰触高杉的脸颊，小声问：“你觉得，这是一样的吗？”

得到的回答是摇头。

接着他拨开他的额发，亲吻他的额头，问：“这样呢？”

短暂的沉默后，同样是摇头。

最后他伸长双臂，将他拥在怀里：“这样呢？”

作为回答，贴在他脸颊旁的脑袋埋进了他的胸前。良久的宁静之中，只有重叠的呼吸与心跳声溢满这整个房间。

“那个，你看，其实也没有那么难分辨对不对？”

“…………”

“虽然你是个笨蛋，但你的身体不是笨蛋，再多信任他一点。”

“……你才是笨蛋。”

“嗯，我也是笨蛋……所以，不要再从我这里逃掉了。”

“……嗯……”

“想到了什么也拜托你说出来，不要再擅自得出结论然后擅自冲刺一公里了。”

“…………嗯……”

“…………”

“……银时。”

“什么事？”

“绳子，解开 。”

“啊！哦……”

银时总算想起高杉一直被反绑着这件事，而且刚刚为止两手一直被压在身后，再且高杉的手腕尚未痊愈，绳子就捆在绷带之上。他摸摸索索找出怀刀割断绳索，然后咬紧了牙关祈祷等会儿飞来的拳头只会打脸而不是更重要的要害部位。

但，紧随而来的是被高杉拥抱的感觉。  
代替无法言说的伤痛和害怕失去的怯意，高杉倾尽全身气力抱紧了银时，直到指尖的颤抖停歇，直到胸中的呼吸不再呜咽。

2020.9.17

**Author's Note:**

> 名为后记的唠叨：
> 
> 徒花，无果之花，不合时节盛开的花。日文念作adabana，所以也可以写成仇花。  
> 我很喜欢这个词，标题烦恼了很久很久的时候突然想起了它。
> 
> 兰学，江户时代对西方科技的笼统称呼。顺便安利大家看手冢的《向阳之树》。
> 
> 村塾三人我的个人年龄认定是桂>银时>假发，各大一岁。66卷胧的回忆那里子桂的个子好高啊，比子银还高。村3睡川字我的梦想呜呜呜呜（但是并不会，银高只会睡着了还在踢对方……）  
> 从村塾到攘夷他们经历了整个青春期和第二性症发育阶段，这难道不会太糟糕了点吗OMG.不发生点什么简直对不起人类。  
> 假发之前没发现不是他们藏得好，单纯只是假发太迟钝了！
> 
> 其他一些设定，伊藤是松门出身但加入了鬼兵队，井上不是松门出身但和松门的人关系很近。  
> 井上就是闻多，闻多就是井上……
> 
> 虽然地雷要素过多，但实际上这是我第一次认真写彼此相爱的银高。  
> 这篇文经历了严重的痛经、失眠外加包裹留存待验的打击，甚至还有写到中途角色自己就差点把抹布FLAG给折了的意外发生……是久违的总督的天罚的滋味……不夸张地说有部分车真的是内脏被拧成毛巾时努力写出来的……


End file.
